


There's something missing

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scenes, Scerek - Freeform, Scerek Week 2015, missing monday, unrelated one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated one-shots written for day one of Scerek Week 2015: Missing Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Here I was worried I'd have nothing to contribute for Scerek Week, now it's just day one and I've gone completely overboard.
> 
> Nothing is beta read, so sorry for any mistakes.

“Scott!” The name flies out of Derek’s mouth as jerks awake suddenly. His heart pounds violently against his chest as he looks around the darkened loft, eyes frantic. The spot beside him on the bed is empty—that’s what woke him up—and he doesn’t see Scott anywhere in the spaces visible to him. He licks his lips, mouth dry, as he takes a breath and tries to calm himself enough to focus his werewolf senses. But all he can hear is his own blood rushing in his ears, and his nostrils are clogged with the scent of his panic. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, curls his finger into fist, extended claws biting into the flesh of his palm.

Focus on the pain. Calm down. Focus—

“Derek!”

His eyes flash open at the sound of Scott’s voice, a wave of relief hitting him so hard he almost falls back.

“What is it? What happened?” Anxiety is clear in Scott’s voice and expression as he rushes over to the bed. His eyes quickly scanning over Derek’s body, looking for signs of injury. “Are you okay? Did something— _oomph_!”

His words get knocked out of him when Derek reaches out and pulls him down onto the bed. His arms go around Scott tightly and he holds the smaller man close, tucked up against him.

“You weren’t here,” Derek rumbles, voice low and raw.

Scott blinks up at him slowly, bewildered. “I… I had to pee…”

Derek just growls, hugging Scott tighter—if that’s possible—and burrows down into the mattress. Scott is tense in the embrace for a moment, still a bit shell-shocked, but relaxes quickly, flinging an arm across Derek. His fingers stroke lightly over the taut muscles of Derek’s back and Scott nuzzles his face into Derek’s chest, lips feathering over his skin.

“’s okay,” Scott murmurs. “I’m here now. I’m here.”

Derek’s grip on Scott eases a bit but he doesn’t let go. His breathing begins to even out and eventually Derek allows himself to fall back asleep. The strong, steady rhythm of Scott’s heartbeat a soothing lullaby.


	2. Missing Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All human AU where Scott finds Laura's missing cat, and Derek comes to Deaton's clinic to pick it up.

“Yep, it looks like we've got a match, little guy,” Scott says, scritching the scarred-eyed, calico cat under the chin, comparing its face to the picture he snapped of the missing poster. “How awesome it that, huh? We found your owner. Let's give 'em a call. What do you say?”

 

The cat opens its maw in an unaffected yawn, closing its eyes and laying its head down. Scott chuckles.

 

“I'll take that as a yes.” He dials the number from the poster as he strokes the sleepy cat's back.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yes, ma'am, this is Scott McCall from Deaton's animal clinic. I've got some good news, I think we've found your cat.”

 

***

 

“I'll be right with you!” Scott calls at the sound of the bell at the front desk dinging. He finishes filling up the last dog bowl with food and closes the cage, brushing his hand together as he heads to the front lobby. His footsteps stutter when he enters the lobby and sees the man standing at the counter. Tall, tanned, clad in a leather jacket and tight jeans, dark sunglasses perched on his chiseled, beautiful face.

 

The man pushes his sunglasses to the top of his head and arches his brow at Scott. Scott realizes that he's just been standing there staring at the guy for longer than is strictly appropriate.

 

“Sorry!” he blurts, rushing to the desk. “Uh, sorry.” He blushes, letting out a nervous chuckle. “Uh…how can I help you?”

 

“Are you Scott?” the man asks.

 

Scott nods.

 

“You called my sister about her missing cat. I'm here to pick him up.”

 

“Oh! You must be Derek,” Scott replies, his brain beginning to function again, remembering the name the woman gave him of who would collect her cat. “Right. Good. I'll go get him.” He gives Derek a beaming smile before going to retrieve the cat.

 

“Here we go!” Scott announces coming back with the cat cradled in his arms.

 

“Oh. Uh, great,” Derek says, lifting up a cat carrier and placing it on the counter.

 

Scott carefully shifts the cat into his hands and holds him out towards Derek. The cat hisses when Derek reaches out to take him.

 

“Shit,” Derek swears.

 

“Whoa, easy,” Scott coos, rubbing the cats ears. “Hunh. That's weird.”

  
  
“Not really,” Derek mutters rolling his eyes. “He's never really liked me. I knew I should have made Laura pick him up herself.” He sighs. “Uh…would you mind?” He points to the carrier.

 

Scott smiles. “Sure. No problem.” He carefully puts the cat in the carrier. “Well, guess this is it dude,” he says, petting the cat one last time. He looks up at Derek, forehead bunching. “Hey, what's his name anyway? After spending the last week together I feel I should know.”

 

Derek huffs a laugh. “It's Deucalion.”

 

“Deucalion, huh. That's a cool name.”

 

“Hmm,” Derek mumbles noncommittally.

 

“How long have you—er, your sister—had him?”

 

“She got him about four years ago. He's a rescue,” Derek replies. “He was abused pretty bad. His previous owners are the ones that made him blind.”

 

“That's awful,” Scott murmured, heart aching.

 

“Yeah. I know. That's why I can't get too annoyed at him for being skittish with me,” Derek remarks. “But he's got it pretty good now. Laura gives him the royal treatment.” He laughs again and Scott's stomach flutters at the sound. “Funny, because I've always thought of Laura as a dog person.” He shakes his head and shoves his hand in his pocket, taking out his wallet. “Anyway, here you go.”

 

Scott stares, brow crinkled, at the extended one-hundred dollar bill. “What's that for?”

  
  
“The reward,” Derek replies. “From the flier.”

 

“Oh, no.” Scott waves him off. “That's not necessary. I mean this is a vet's office after all. Looking after animals is kind of our job.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“I don't know,” Derek says. “I don't really feel right leaving you with nothing after having to deal with this moody guy for a week.”

  
  
Scott laughs. “Really, it wasn't a problem. We loved having him here.”

  
“Yeah, but still…” Derek rubs his hand over the stubble on his chin, and Scott feels his knees go a bit weak, he grips onto the side of the counter. “If you won't take cash maybe you could at least let me buy you dinner?”

  
  
Derek gives Scott a smile, and it's a good thing Scott is holding on to something otherwise the sight would definitely make him swoon.

 

“Uh…yeah,” he squeaks then clears his throat. “I mean, sure. That would be okay, I guess.”

 

Derek smile widens and he nods. “Good. What time do you get off?”

 

“Seven.”

 

“Perfect. Are you free tonight?”

  
  
Scott nods, dazed.

 

“Great. So I'll pick you up here then?”

 

“O-okay,” Scott utters, feeling a bit lightheaded.

 

“All right. It's a date,” Derek confirms, grinning big. “See you then, Scott.”

  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Scott lifts his hand in a wave as Derek exits the clinic. “See you then,” he says after Derek's already gone, the hugest smile stretching across his face.

 


	3. Missing scene following episode 3x06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene set between 'Motel California' and 'Currents'

Derek winced as he hauled his body up from the couch. The metal door of the loft rattled as someone continued to bang on it. Derek clenched his jaw as he made his way to the door, pain shooting through his ribs with every step. He had healed for the most part but wasn't back in prime condition just yet. Derek gripped the handle of the door and yanked it open. Any trace of irritation drained away from his face as his eyes fell on Scott.

 

“Scott?”

 

The younger man just stood there and stared at Derek not saying a word. Brown eyes roamed over Derek's body slowly from the top of his head to his feet, paying special attention to Derek's uncovered torso. There was something in Scott's expression like he almost wasn't sure Derek was real. Scott's eyes snapped back up to Derek's face once they had finished looking Derek over, and Derek could see they were shiny with tears.

 

Concern twisted Derek's brow. “Scott, what's wrong?”

 

Instead of getting an answer Derek found himself with an armful of young werewolf as Scott basically threw himself at Derek. Derek grunted at the impact, more out of surprise than pain really, but it definitely sent a jolt through his aching body. Derek's arms automatically folded around Scott's smaller frame but just sort of hung there awkwardly as Scott clung tightly to Derek's neck.

 

“Uh, Scott?” Derek questioned after a second, once he'd gotten over the shock.

 

“You were dead,” Scott whispered, the words garbled from Scott's face being buried in Derek's neck. Derek could feel Scott's hot, wet breath against his skin, the moisture of Scott's tears falling on his bare shoulder, down his chest. “I thought you were dead.”

 

Derek's heart twisted as understanding hit him. His eyes slipped closed and he tightened his arms around Scott's body, hugging the younger man closer. Derek turned his head and nuzzled against Scott's hair.

 

“I-It's okay, Scott,” Derek murmured against the tip of Scott's ear, his hands kneading soothing circles into Scott's lower back. “I'm okay.”

 

Scott took in a deep, rattling breath, fingers curling into Derek's shirt. “Don't ever do that again. Promise me. Promise you won't die anymore.”

  
Scott's lips ghosted against Derek's skin as he spoke and Derek had to fight off a shiver. “I'll try,” his averred, lips twitching up a bit.

 

“I mean it Derek,” Scott stated. “I don't know if I can go through that again. I mean I…”

 

“What?” Derek asked after a moment when Scott didn't continue. He pulled back slightly from the other werewolf so that he could look down at Scott's face. “Scott what happened?” Scott's arms dropped from around Derek's neck and he bowed his head, avoiding Derek's eyes. Derek's nostrils flared and he picked up on the scent he would have noticed before had he not been so distracted. His eyes narrowed at Scott. “Why do you smell like gasoline?”

 

Scott licked his lips and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh…I-it's nothing.” He shook his head, shoulders hunching. “There was just a bit of an accident on the trip. I probably should have went home and showered before coming here, but once I found out you were alive I had to see for myself. I had to make sure.”

  
“What kind of accident leaves you reeking of gasoline?” Derek sighed when Scott still wouldn't meet his eyes. Derek hooked a hand under Scott's chin and lifted his head. “Scott tell me.”

 

“I-I thought you were dead,” Scott began, voice quiet, trembling. “And it was my fault. I got you killed.”

 

“That's not true, Scott,” Derek declared. “Even if I… What happened wasn't your fault. Do you understand me?”

 

Scott nodded but Derek doubted Scott really believed what Derek was saying.

 

“I couldn't heal,” Scott murmured.

 

“What?” Even though Derek heard the words just fine it didn't mean he understood them.

 

“I was hurt. By one of the Alphas and it wouldn't heal.”

 

“Well, injuries caused by Alphas take longer to heal,” Derek reasoned.

 

“Yeah, I know. But that wasn't it.” Scott shook his head then looked Derek in the eyes. “I wouldn't heal because I wouldn't let myself. I couldn't. Because of what happened. Because I thought you were dead.”

 

Derek's eyes widened and his lips parted but no sound came out. He blinked several times, his mind trying to make sense of what Scott was saying. What was Scott saying? That he almost let himself die because he thought Derek was dead. What did that mean? Was it because Scott felt guilty or…something else?

 

“Scott…” Derek started not really sure where he meant to finish.

 

“Derek?”

 

Both werewolves responded instantly to the voice, eyes snapping up to the woman at the top of the spiral staircase.

 

“Jennifer…” Derek had nearly forgotten the woman was still upstairs sleeping.

 

“Ms. Blake?” Scott squeaked.

 

“Oh my god, Scott,” Jennifer gasped, trying to tug down the oversized shirt of Derek's she was wearing that hit her mid-thigh. “Wow, this is embarrassing, and awkward.” She let out a nervous laugh. “If I promise to bump your next test up half a letter grade can we just forget this ever happened?”

 

“Uh…okay?” Scott uttered, sounding shocked.

 

“Good. That's good. I'm just gonna…” She pointed up then whirled around and hurried back towards Derek's bedroom.

 

Once she had disappeared back up the stairs, Derek turned to Scott. “Scott, I–”

 

“I should go,” Scott blurted.

 

“Scott, wait a second,” Derek called out when Scott turned away, lurching out into the hall.

 

“No, Derek it's fine. Really,” Scott stated. “I just needed to make sure that you were okay. And now that I know you are…” He sighed. “I'm just really glad that you're alive, Derek. Please try to stay that way, okay.” He gave Derek a small, brief smile before turning around again and disappearing down the stairwell.

 

“I'll do my best,” Derek whispered to the empty corridor before stepping back inside and closing the door.

 

 

 

 


	4. Missing scene following episode 2x08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene set between 'Raving' and 'Party guessed'

An eternity seems to pass between the minutes as Derek waits for Scott to wake up. He hasn't taken his eyes off the prone body of his beta since he laid him down on the metal slab at the animal clinic. Scott's breathing is so slow that his chest hardly moves. The only assurance Derek has that the younger wolf is still alive is the steady rhythm of his heart. The beat of which Derek has kept his ears finely tuned to, making sure that it doesn't stutter, or stop. As long as Scott's heart keeps ticking, Derek's will too.

 

Derek has no idea how much time has passed when Scott finally shows signs of coming around. Derek tenses immediately when the weak groan escapes from Scott. His first instinct is to get up and go to his side, but for some reason he his glued to his chair.

 

Scott's face bunches up as he moans again. His eyelashes flutter and he opens his eyes in a squint.

 

“Huh?” He blinks several times before turning his head to take in his surroundings. His eyes land on Derek, confusion etched between his brow. “Derek?” His voice is like sandpaper, dry and hoarse. He attempts to sit up and almost rolls over the edge of the gurney. This gets Derek on his feet, and he places firm hands on Scott's shoulders to steady him.

 

“Easy,” he orders, helping Scott ease up into a seated position.

 

“How—” Scott's words cut off as a fit of coughing overtakes him.

 

Derek bustles over to the sink and fills up a glass with water. Walking back to Scott he shoves it at him. “Here. Drink this.”

 

Derek's eyebrows hitch in surprise when Scott actually does what he tells him without argument. He takes the glass from Derek and gulps its contents down greedily. He pulls the glass away from his mouth with a gasp and licks his lips. Derek's eye are drawn to the action and they track a drop of water that runs down Scott's slanted chin, drips down to the hallow of his throat.

 

“Thanks,” Scott says, breathless.

 

Derek shrugs, snapping his eyes away from Scott's face and fixing them on a point just above the younger man's head.

 

“No, I mean, thank you, Derek. For what you did. You saved my life.” Scott's tone is almost awed.Derek's drift back down to Scott's face, to those deep brown eyes, blown wide and lit up with wonder. No one has ever looked at Derek quite like that before. It twist something deep inside him and Derek has to look away again.

 

“You howled.” He keeps his tone clipped, succinct so that he gives nothing away. Like how he felt he was being shredded from the inside out when he heard Scott's cry and knew the beta was in danger. The thought that he might not get there in time… Even now, knowing Scott's okay, the idea makes him want to throw up. Or rip someone's throat out. Possibly both. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second and steels himself. “Isn't that why you did it? So that I would know where you were. So that I could find you.”

 

“Well, yeah, but…?” Scott drifts off with a shrug.

  
Derek easily deciphers the implication in Scott's unspoken words; some part of Scott thought maybe Derek wouldn't come to save him.

 

“Of course I came for you, Scott,” Derek states, voice firm, looking Scott directly in the again. “I always protect what's mine.”

 

Scott's blinks at Derek a few times before his eyes go wide, lips parting in surprise. “I...” he licks his lips again. “I'm... I'm yours?” he asks, voice barely a whisper, just a breath of sound.

 

Even though he hasn't been concentrating on it quite so intensely since Scott woke up, Derek still instantly catches the uptick in Scott's heart rate. His senses are engulfed by the heady potpourri of emotions rolling off of Scott. He can almost taste the hormones in the air, the slightly spicy tang of exhilaration.He notices the change in Scott's breathing, the shallow pants that make his chest heave in short jerks.

 

Derek wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from Scott. He has to fight to keep his own body from responding in kind, from giving anything away.

 

“Of course you are.” Derek's voice is rougher than he'd like it to be. He's fairly certain it betrays more emotion than he's comfortable displaying. Especially to Scott. He wants to look away but Derek's eyes are transfixed on Scott. Watching as he rolls his tongue over his lips again, and they way his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard. Derek's claws extend and dig into the flesh of his arm. It's the shock that he needs to come back to himself. He takes in air through his nose and reigns in his emotions. Erecting his stoney facade back into place he says, “After all, you're a part of my pack now, right.”

  
  
Scott's heart gallops again. But it is a nervous lurch this time as opposed to the fluttery excitement of a moment ago. Derek's eyes narrow at the younger man. Something is wrong.

 

Derek has felt it from the moment Scott agreed to join him but he had tried to ignore it. He tried to push it down and shrug it off as his distrusting nature wreaking havoc. But he hasn't been able to completely rid himself of the doubt. It planted itself insidiously deep down in his gut; simmering and waiting to spread. He can feel it doing so now. Taking root in his chest and pressing painfully against his heart.

 

“Aren't you?” his asks, keeping his tone steady, cold.

 

“W-what?” Scott blinks at him, as if being shaken out of his thoughts. “Oh! Y-yeah. Of course, I am. I mean I told you I would be right?” He pulls his lips back in a smile but the usually easy expression is strained. Derek can see the distress lingering behind Scott's eyes.

 

Derek could call him on it. Press Scott for whatever it is he's hiding. Given Scott's penchant for doing the right thing and being honest it probably wouldn't take much to get him to crack. For him to spill everything and confirm what Derek has known all along; that Scott isn't his. He never really was, and most likely never will be.

 

“Scott.”

  
  
“Yeah?” The tension is evident in his voice, his pulse jumps.

 

“We should go,” Derek says, brusquely.

 

“Huh?” Scott seems taken off guard by the abrupt shift in the atmosphere.

 

“You're still healing. You should get some rest.”

 

“O-oh, um, okay?” Scott seems uncertain but he slowly swings his legs over the side of the examination table and presses his feet to the floor. He sways slightly on his legs when he stands, and Derek is right there to put his arm around the smaller wolf. “Thanks,” Scott murmurs, the faintest tint of pink coloring his cheeks.

 

“You need help walking?” Derek inquires.

 

Scott shakes his head, pulling away. “Nah, I think I'll be okay.” He barely makes it a step on his own before having to reach out and grab the lip of the metal slab.

 

Behind Scott's back, Derek rolls his eyes. Derek takes Scott's arm and loops it around his neck. “I'll help you to the car.”

 

Scott's smile is sheepish and he ducks his head down, facing away from Derek. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

 

“Stop thanking me, Scott.” Exhaustion seeps from Derek's voice. “I'm just doing what any Alpha would do.”

 

Scott flinches slightly, and anyone else might think it was do to some remaining pain caused from his injuries. And there it is again, that urge in Derek to pick at the secret Scott's keep. To find the truth. But Derek knows that it will come out on its own eventually. Until then he'll allow himself to go on pretending, however flimsy the illusion may be, that Scott really is his.

 


End file.
